nmyph of air!
by bubblyangelkiss
Summary: Erika one day wakes up to find hrself in middle earth, what is she doing here? How will she and her cat fit in? REad on
1. Default Chapter

Canopy

Erika winced as she pulled the double sided sticky tape from behind her delicate pointed ear. She didn't know why she had them, just like she couldn't explain why her eyes were a mixture of emerald green and silver.

Erika lived in a small town in New Zealand with her grandmother; she used to have a grandfather. He passed away when Erika was only 15. She loved him dearly; he used to be fencing teacher and an Olympic level archer. Erika was now 18 years old, in her last year of school.

Erika was a tall 5'9 and had long chocolate brown hair down to her waist.

"Why do I even bother doing this to myself?" She questioned.

'Because you want to be accepted,' the annoying voice in the back of her mind said, bringing the memory of her 1st day of high school with it.

flash back

Erika walked into the court yard with a paper bag in hand at her side; she wore a pair of brown leggings that matched her hair and a dark green shirt.

Her hair was in two long braids down the back of her head revealing her pointed ears.

The girl sat down under a tree and started eating an apple( coz shes healthy) when she felt someone behind her. She looked up and saw two 11th graders standing over her with their hands across their chests smirking.

"Yes?" Erika asked tensing up knowing something was about to happen.

"Who said you could sit here?" One of them asked.

"Well last time I checked it was a public school." She stated. She winced as the taller one grabbed her arm roughly and pulled her to her feet.

"Don't get smart with me freak!" He sneered in her face.

"Get you hands off me!" Erika yelled trying to shake off her attacker. All this commotion caused other students to stare and watch in interest. Ignoring her request the other one grabbed a hold of her other arm.

"Where did you get your clothes freak?" The tall one taunted.

"Where did you get your ears from?" The other one joined in.

"What the hell are you on about?" Erika asked bewildered.

"Hell if you haven't noticed by now that you're a freak then you deserve what's coming!" The tall one then took a hold of her ear and twisted, hard.

Erika felt as though someone was stabbing her through the ear with a letter opener. The short one grinned as she fell to her knees withering in agony.

By now everyone in the lunch area was watching nub minded.

Erika couldn't take it anymore, she had to fight back just like her grandfather had taught her.

She kicked out her leg swinging it into the kneecap of the one holding her ear and felt the satisfying crunch under her boot. Stunned the bastard let go of her ear and she took no time in punching the smaller one out, right in the jaw.

Calmly she picked up her lunch and walked home.

End flash back

She had to be strong!

That was 5 years ago. Since then Erika had been taken into the large forest that started on the edge of her backyard where her grandfather had taught her the art of the sword, spear, bow and arrow. He also taught her the ways of the forest.

Erika could climb trees in seconds and not make a sound. She would camp in the forest for weeks in the summer holidays.

She remembered the last word her grandfather had told her

"Don't forget what I have taught you and all will be well my Erika."

Erika was disrupted from her thoughts when she heard her grandmothers weak call from her bedroom.

In the last few weeks her grandmother had been getting weaker and weaker. Erika and her grandmother knew she was dying of old age, none of them regarded it.

"Yes Nana?" she said walking into her grandmother's room. She sat beside the bed, her grandmother took her hand and caressed it lovingly

"My Time is almost up my dear Erika now I must ask something of you."

"Anything Nana."

"Under my bed is letter from your grandfather and I that we wrote when you were very little explaining everything that you need to now at this point."

The old woman paused to close her eyes and then opened them again "Tonight Erika tonight do not stop."

The old lady's eyes glazed over many emotions flickered through them and then her eyes closed.

Erika knew there was no point trying wake her grandmother so she gently placed a sheet over her.

Erika felt so numb like there was nothing here for her. She didn't even hear the phone that was ringing loudly downstairs. Then the grief pain and anger hit her. Erika slid down the side of the bed to the floor and burst into tears, all the loss of her family sliding down her cheeks.

Erika started rocking backward and forward it wasn't fair. "It's not fair!" She screamed, picking up a popery bowl and flinging it across the room where it smashed against the wall.

Erika fell to the floor again and started hyperventilating she let the darkness over come her.

"The letter Erika the letter, don't forget." A voice whispered in her head.

Erika sat up with a start, wondering who was whispering to her. Then she remembered the letter. She looked under her bed and saw a few objects wrapped in cloth and an envelope on top, pulling them out her tore open the envelope and carefully read the letter

_Dear Erika _

_If you are reading this letter it means both your grandfather and I have left you but we will always be with you in spirit._

_We are writing this letter to tell you the truth, you grandfather and I are not your real grand parents. Your real mother and father gave you to us so we could protect you because they no longer could. You are a very special girl Erika, never forget that. Tonight you shall find out who you really are in the cloth are gifts from your parents use them well also in the top of my wardrobe is a gift from your grandfather and I these are the only things you will need on you journey at midnight tonight go into the forest and don't look back _

_We love you very much and wish you good luck_

_Love Nana and Poppa._

Erika read these words with tears streaming down her face wiping them away she opened the cloth, she gasped in there was a beautifully carved long sword the hilt was white gold and had a picture of a moon with a butterfly inside it. It was truly beautiful her parents must have been very wealthy to afford such gifts for her.

She unwrapped the other cloth she found a gorgeous long bow made from oak wood but it was so light on it was carved some strange characters she did not recognize. It reminded her of Tolkiens elvish that she had read several years ago.

Then she walked to the wardrobe and found a leather bag, opening it she found a pair of leather boots, a pair of wrist guards, a chocolate pair of breeches, a dark green shirt and a two throwing daggers with a hook so it could hang on her belt.

Erika got dressed in her new clothes and wrist guards, packed her quiver full of arrows, attached her sword to her belt, bow to her back, packed her bag with blanket, canteen and looked at her watch. 11:45pm almost time, walking out the door looked back and saw a small figure in the hall, it was Melody her kitten she had gotten for her birthday in July. Erika couldn't just leave her there to die so she walked back in the house scooped up the grey and white ball and placed it on her shoulder, shutting the front door she took one last look at her house

"Goodbye old life hello knew one." She whispered "Hold on Melody." Melody purred in reply and dug her claws into her owner and friends back, as Erika set off at a fast pace into the forest unknown.


	2. chapter 2

Canopy chapter 2

Thanks for all the good reviews everyone

Erika ran into the forest leaping over branches and uprooted tree roots as not to make a noise. She had no clue where she was going; just that she had to get somewhere.

After about an hour of running through the darkness into nowhere, Erika decided to sit down, take a rest and figure out what she was going to do.

"So I have no family left, if I go back they would put me in some home and I would probably never see you again," she whispered to Melody who nuzzled her neck in an attempt to comfort her.

"But then if I stayed here I might go mad, forever waiting for nothing," she started again, truly confused.

"What do you think?" She asked her cat. Melody jumped off her back and climbed the tree closest to her.

"I'll take that as a stay here." Erika laughed as she climbed up the tree to look for her only friend. She quickly found Melody, who was batting at some leaves with her paw playfully; she was just about to fall out of the tree when Erika grabbed her by the scruff of the neck.

"Careful or you'll be a flat cat." She smiled, as her cat jumped back onto her shoulder.

Erika continued to climb up through the branches until she thought that they would both be safe from anything. Taking off her bow, quiver and pack she leaned back against the tree trunk and tried to get some sleep.

Erika's eyes snapped open, just in time to see a figure jump off the branch with her pack, bow and arrows. "Give them back you thief!" She jumped down from the tree, putting one hand on her shoulder to keep Melody from falling off.

Erika landed hard on the ground. Ignoring the pain shooting up her ankles and continued to chase the thief, who was setting a fast pace. Too bad Erika was much faster.

She tackled the thief to the ground and flipped the thief over baring her teeth. "Who are you?" She growled.

"I'm not telling," the thief said with a look of mirth in his eye.

"Well then you won't mind that I beat you to an inch of your life," she said raising her fist ready to pummel the jerk. Melody hissed trying to do her bit too. Erika was just about to make the first hit when someone grabbed her roughly and pulled her off her victim. She didn't like the idea, so she grabbed the wrist of her attacker and barrel rolled over their back, flipping them to the ground.

Quickly grabbing what was hers, she pulled her sword from its sheath and brandished is threateningly. "Now who wants to play my game?" Erika asked grinning evilly, bursting for a challenge.

"I will," a voice said angrily.

Erika looked in the direction of the voice and saw a blond man jump down from the trees. He pulled two curved swords from either hip and spun them around in his hands, he looked quite skillful. Erika raised an eyebrow but got into fighting stance.

The blond launched himself forward so fast Erika only just got out of the way. She whipped around to clash swords again with the man. Back and forth they went until Erika got sick of the games and brought her sword down hard on his. The man seemed to see this coming and hit back twice as hard, forcing Erika to drop her sword. The man brought one his swords to her throat, Erika walked back until she hit a tree, the man still continued to walk toward her until he was pressed against her tightly, blocking her escape.

Erika tried to shift so the sword wasn't sticking into her throat and branch sticking painfully into the small of her back. She started to panic, she was going to die, be cut up by some stranger. No, she had to be strong.

Erika swung her leg up and kicked the sword out of her attacker's hand, then wrapped her legs around the man's waist and jumped up grabbing a tree branch above her. She then pushed the blond away with her feet and scrambled up the tree into its greenness.

When Erika was as high up as she could go she looked down. The blond man climbing up after her! Her eyes widened, she had nowhere to go it was over.

Then she remembered her daggers, pulling them out she prepared to throw one at him.

"Stop!" He yelled, climbing onto the same branch as Erika.

"Why should I? You tried to kill me, one good turn deserves another," replied Erika standing her ground.

"Why don't you hold your unruly tongue and get out of the tree," he retorted.

"As you wish," Erika smirked then turned at leapt out of the tree, she was flying. Just when she was eight feet from the ground, she grabbed an overhanging branch of a tree, swung around it once and let go, somersaulted in midair and hit the ground running.

Erika came to a halt, thinking she was safe when someone grabbed her around the waist and pulled her to the ground. "Owff." The wind was knocked out her and she lay on the ground trying to catch her breath. She was finding it very hard as someone quite heavy was on top of her.

Erika felt something being wrapped around her hands, realizing it was a rope she tried to wiggle free but the person on top was too strong for her. She tensed when her captor said, "calm yourself maiden or you ropes shall become tighter."

"Get off me or I'll scream," Erika threatened. Feeling the weight lift from her back she started to breathe again.

"It is not your place to make demands," the man said yanking her arms upwards, motioning for her to stand up.

Erika winced but didn't make any attempt to move. He yanked again, harder this time and Erika begrudgingly got up. "At least let me see your face." Erika gasped when she saw who it was. The man who followed her up the tree, it wasn't possible she was on the ground running when he was still in the tree, no one was that fast. "H, h, how did you catch me?" Erika questioned dumbstruck.

The man gave her a questioningly look before answering "I followed you," he said.

"But no one can be that fast," she replied.

"Well you are mistaken and under arrest," he said pulling her by the rope she was tied with, back in the direction she had run from.

"On what grounds?" Erika asked aggressively.

"Trespassing," was all he said as he pulled the rope again. Sighing Erika walked along.

While Walking Erika actually bothered to look at the man who had captured her. He was in very much the same attire as she was, except his were of deep chocolate brown.

His hair was quite strange too, it was long white blond with the top half pulled off his face and tied up at the back. Strangely his ears were pointed. Erika realized he was quite good looking in a strange manner. She wondered if she had found a gang of gypsies in the woods.

"So," said Erika, trying to make conversation. "What are you? The human fairy?"

The young man raised an eyebrow. "I am Legolas son of Tharanduil, Prince of Mirkwood," he replied proudly.

"Oh," was all Erika could think to say. Where she had heard that name before though? Oh well she could figure it out later, for the time being she had to figure out how to escape.

Legolas lead her round a corner that she recognized as the area where the fight had occurred. There were two men sitting down, one was holding a wriggling bag and the other inspecting Erika's weapons and pack. The one who was inspecting Erika's weapons was the same man who had tried to steal from her in the first place.

Erika was furious; no one had any right at all to go through her things. Struggling with her ropes Erika ran at them "Get out of my stuff before I-" Her speech was cut short as Legolas pulled on her ropes, causing her to fall back down to the ground.

The three men laughed at her misfortune, Erika snarled at them. Then she realized Melody was not on her shoulder anymore. What if she had fallen out of the tree and broke her back? What if she was all by herself in the forest?

"Melody, Melody! Where are you?" Erika cried out. Panic rang clear in her voice.

"Don't worry," one of the men spoke, "Your friend is safe in here," he said gesturing at the bag. "She's as feisty as you." The men laughed and Erika blushed in embarrassment.

"Pack up your things Herenyo. Lieveryo hand me her weapons, we need to be back by nightfall."

Erika did not like to be left out of a conversation. "Where are we going? Release Melody, she doesn't like being in there and what are you?" She questioned.

"We wouldn't want to let the cat out of the bag," said the one called Herenyo.

Erika scowled; when she got free she was going to beat the crap out of these three.

"What is your name?" Lieveryo asked curious about the young girl. Erika just looked the other way there was no way she was telling these freaks anything.

"Fine I shall call you wild one," he said laughing the name.

Legolas looked up from Erika's weapons. "Where did you get these weapons?" He asked sharply.

Erika just smirked and shrugged.

Legolas pulled on her rope so she was facing him, he stood a good 5 inches taller than her but Erika was not intimidated.

"Where did u get this?" He asked again in a threatening tone.

"Why don't you answer my question first? What are you?" She snapped.

"Have it your way," Legolas turned to the others. "She isn't to eat until she tells us what we need to know." The others nodded in agreement.

Erika glared at them.

"You're going to be very hungry, I suggest you talk soon," said Herenyo smiling at her.

Erika just sniffed.

So what do you think is it better? I tried my hardest with grammar on this chapter just click the review button to have your say.


	3. chapter 3

Okay so for this I got some good reviews and some bad reviews. So that really doesn't tell me anything. As far as I kno trolls live under bridges and eat goats, not in fanfiction. Please review.

Love always bubblyangelkiss

Erika had been walking for three hours and she was dying of thirst. She was also becoming very annoyed, every time she slowed down Legolas would give her a hard shove to keep moving.

She was becoming dizzy from lack of food and was getting pains in her shoulders and wrists from when Legolas had tied them.

Erika had tried to ignore the pains by plotting their deaths. So far she was some how going to break free of her bonds, whip around and put Legolas in the headlock, then tie him up and slowly chop him into little pieces from the toes up. She would then flush them down the toilet, but as there were no toilets in the forest she would feed him to Melody.

Erika laughed out loud as she ran the images through her mind and received curious looks from the three. She was not looking where she was going and tripped over a branch and fell over. Not having the use of her hands, she rolled on her back as to prevent her from breaking any bones.

Unfortunately she didn't roll fast enough and landed on her side, she heard a slight crack. Thankfully she did not feel much pain, though she was sure she would have a pretty shade of purple on her side tomorrow.

Erika tried to get up but found she couldn't, she didn't have the strength left. She just rolled on her back and looked at the tree tops. Lots of little black spots clouded her vision, she tried to blink them away but every time she did they got bigger and bigger, eventually all she saw blackness.

Legolas watched as the pale brunette fell over; his instinct told him to catch her but something told him not to. He cocked his head to the side as she struggled to get up, only succeeding in rolling on her back. Her eyes glazed over and she fainted. No one moved, if could be a trick after a few minutes of silence Lieveryo spoke.

"Now what do we do?"

Legolas knelt down and shook the girl gently. He got no reaction. "She has fainted. I believe we may be in this forest longer than we thought we'd be." Legolas sighed. He picked her up and started walking again.

After about half an hour Legolas's arms began to ache. It was then he realized that he and his friends had missed breakfast, due to the uninvited guest.

"We shall stop here and eat and maybe our friend will wake up," Legolas said as the four entered a clearing. He laid the girl gently on the ground and sat down, the others followed suit.

Herenyo, Lieveryo and Legolas had just finished a light meal of fruit and lembas when Erika groaned and opened her eyes.

"Greetings wild one, a pleasure that you could join us. Unfortunately you will not get to eat as you won't tell us anything," Lieveryo said grinning as he shoved the last piece of fruit in his mouth.

Erika glared and tried to sit up. She cried out as a sharp pain shot up her side, causing her to fall back down.

"What's wrong?" Herenyo asked concern showing on his face.

Erika whimpered and closed her eyes, hoping everyone would go away.

"If you hadn't tried to escape and told us who you are, we wouldn't have resorted to this," Legolas said. Herenyo shot him a glare that clearly said, "why-are-you-acting-so-cruel-she-is-only-a-girl" Legolas ignored it and returned his gaze to the girl.

"If we untie you will you run away?" Legolas asked suspiciously.

Lieveryo and Herenyo simultaneously rolled their eyes. "Does she really look like she I in any condition to run away?"

Legolas narrowed his eyes. There looked to be more to this girl than meets the eye. He stepped over to her, pulled out a dagger and cut throught the bonds that held her arms. Erika shifted and held her wrists in front of her face and grimaced.

Using her hands she pushed herself back so she leaned against a tree. Legolas looked at her warily then sat back down in his place; a few feet from Erika. As soon as Legolas took his eyes of Erika used her hands to push herself up and forward into a run. Legolas jumped up and caught up her easily. When he saw his opportunity he grabbed her upper arm and twisted her around to face him. Erika struggled, trying to wither out of his grasp. Legolas grabbed her other arm and slammed her against a tree. He shifted so he was pressed against her; his forearm was forced against her throat, tilting her head back. His other hand was pushed into her stomach to stop her from moving. He towered over her, his lips were pulled into a thin line and his eyes were narrowed, looking down at her in pure rage.

The girls eyes held no emotion at all, she had very peculiar eyes though; deep green with shards of silver that ran around the iris like a ring of ice.

Erika stared up at him then she felt the impact of the activity she had just undertaken. The left side of her body burned like crazy with intensified with each shuddering breath she took. She couldn't hold it in anymore, her eyes filled with tears. Erika held her breath trying to stop the flood of tears and sobs that threatened to come. Suddenly the dam broke, a sea of tears trickled down her face and a spattered onto Legolas's arm. Erika's legs buckled beneath her and she would have fallen if she were not pressed between the tree and Legolas.

Legolas's gaze softened and he moved his arm from her throat. Erika fell forward into his chest and didn't try to move, she continued to sob. "What are you going to do to me?" She choked out.

Legolas didn't know what to do, never in his 3000 years had anything happened that was remotely like this scenario. Then he realized that she was terrified of him. Carefully he picked her up and laid her against the tree. He reached for the bottom of her tunic and started to pull it up. Erika tried to push it back down.

"Let me see."

Erika just stared at him not sure if she could trust him. She really did need help though so reluctantly she moved her hand.

Legolas watched as she slowly moved her hand. "I need to see, is that ok?"

Erika just looked away.

Legolas called back to the camp to his friends "Get some water!" Carefully he pulled up her tunic and his eyes widened, the whole of her left side was black and purple. He ran his fingertips over the blacked skin and Erika let out a whimper. "You have bruised some of your ribs, they should heal in about two days. You are in no condition to walk." Erika moaned again.

"I apologize," he said, "I didn't realize you were so young, I thought you were older because of your skill with you weapons. What is you name?" Legolas pulled her tunic down. Carefully he picked her up and began carrying her back to the camp site.

Erika was silent for a moment before speaking "Erika."

Legolas smiled "How old are you Erika?"

She sighed before saying, "eighteen."

Legolas raised a fine eyebrow. "When was the last time you ate?"

Erika thought for a moment "Yesterday morning I think."

"Are you hungry?" Legolas said astounded.

"A bit." Erika admitted. Legolas put Erika down against a tree and went to his pack. He took out a piece of lembas bread and an apple.

"Here this is all you should eat for now."

Erika ate it hungrily "Can I have Melody back now?"

Legolas handed her the wriggling bag. Erika opened it and Melody jumped out and climbed up and rested on Erika's shoulder.

Erika pulled her off and placed her in her lap, fondly scratching her ears. When Melody saw Legolas she arched her back and hissed loudly, swiping a paw at him.

"Shh Melody, we need him in one piece right now so we can get out of this forest alive. I'm in no condition to fight." Erika said soothingly.

Melody hissed once more before curling up in Erika's lap.

Herenyo and Lieveryo entered the clearing with the flask full. "Here you are Legolas," Lieveryo said before handing the flask to him.

"Here drink this then rest," Legolas said handing the flask to Erika, who took it and started gulping the water as if it was air. After drinking her fill she lay down and slept while Legolas told Herenyo and Lieveryo of his discovery.

"Her name is Erika, she is only eighteen," Legolas explained, "she also had some bruised ribs so we may be late arriving back."

"What if I go ahead and tell the king you shall be late?" Lieveryo suggested.

"Very well then, you should leave now if you want to make it by nightfall," Legolas answered.

Lieveryo packed his things, bid his friends farewell and ran into the forest. For the rest of the afternoon Herenyo and Legolas discussed who Erika was and where she came from. They then had a small dinner and talked, before falling asleep.

When Erika woke up it was dark. Looking around she saw Legolas and Herenyo asleep she looked around for Lieveryo but could not see him, she noticed his pack was gone. 'He must have left.' Erika figured. She shifted around and found her side was not hurting anymore. Carefully picking up Melody and placing her on the ground she lifted her tunic.

Not even a sign of injury. Erika wondered what it might have been that cured her, she couldn't think of anything. Taking it as a miracle she got up. Quietly she grabbed her pack and was just reaching for her sword, when Legolas's eyes snapped open. Erika jumped up the tree as fast as she could. She peered down through the dark to see Legolas sit up and look around. When he noticed her absence he stood up quickly and looked around. Erika slunk back against the tree trunk, hoping not to be seen. Erika could feel the branch was not strong enough to hold her weight and it creaked under the pressure.

Legolas's head snapped up and he looked directly at her.

SNAP! The branch snapped and Erika plunged to the ground. Erika grasped desperately for another branch to hold onto, not finding one she closed her eyes and hoped for the best as she fell headfirst to the ground.

Instead of breaking her neck she felt someone's arms across her chest and around her waist.

Erika opened her eyes and found herself looking at the ground from 2 feet up.

She then realized what had happened and inwardly groaned. Bloody Legolas had caught her. She was so close to freedom it wasn't funny. She felt a warm breath tickling her ear "Your not going anywhere," the voice breathed. Erika tensed; she still had a chance to escape.

"Wanna make a bet?" Erika said flinging herself so she cart-wheeled out of Legolas's arms. Landing on her feet she grabbed for her sword when she felt something cold and sharp on the back of her neck. Slowly she turned around and met Herenyo pointing his sword at her.

"Drop it," he said gesturing at her sword.

"If I don't?" Erika asked smirking. Her smirk was replaced by a look a surprise when she felt a pair of arms wrap around her waist. Erika dropped her sword in shock, as soon as she did so she was picked up.

"Let me go you sneaky bastard, I'll kill you!" Erika screamed at the top of her voice.

"I think not," Legolas replied, picking Erika off the ground and carted her to a tree where he held her still and Herenyo tied her to the tree.

When they had finished they stood back and admired their work.

"She truly is a wild one." Herenyo said.

Legolas nodded in agreement. The two sat back down and tried to go to sleep.

Erika was furious "I'm going to keep you bastards awake all night if you don't let me go." With that Erika started singing any Linkin Park song that would come to her head. "I wanna heal, I wanna feel what I thought was never real…" she screamed at the top of her voice.

After about 30 minutes

"Will you never cease?" Herenyo yelled.

"I will never know..."

Legolas finally snapped. He stormed over to her and sat down in front of her, leaning forward o his face was inches from hers.

"If you don't stop you wailing this very second, I'll-"

"You'll what?" She taunted. "Kill me?"

Legolas's eyes narrowed; lifting his hand he pushed a strand of hair out of her eyes and traced her jaw line, stroking her cheek he whispered "Much worse." Erika's eyes widened as he got up and left her to think about what he had said.

Erika shut up quick after that comment and fell asleep thinking about those 2 words.

As Legolas walked back to his makeshift bed he grinned to himself. That was one way to silence her. He then recalled back to when she had broken down that day. It proved to him that she wasn't entirely wild after all. He then fell into his trance like state thinking about the mysterious girl.

Review!


	4. chapter 4

Canopy chapter four.

bangs head repeatedly on keyboard bn vxmdx,cmddc,mnfc,mnc yes well now that's over with im trying to get all of this done tonight like spring cleaning in autumn meh oh well anything u know isn't mine duh ok so kiss kiss review!

Chapter four

Erika woke up continuously through out the remainder of the night due to Legolas's last phrase.

She used this time to think where she had heard the name Legolas before. It hit her, Lord of the rings she had been captured by a gang of criminals that named themselves after the characters of some book, the only thing that worried her was that they looked remarkably like elves. She began to wonder if she was in fact, in Middle Earth.

Shaking it off, she fell back to sleep.

Erika was woken to someone shaking her roughly. Opening her eyes she saw it was Herenyo. "Get up, we reach Mirkwood today."

"How?" Erika said gesturing at her ropes.

"This way," Legolas said cutting the ropes while Herenyo held her, grabbing her arms he tied her hands again. Melody jumped on Erika's shoulder as she was jerked up.

"Let me see your ribs," Legolas ordered.

"I'm fine, just a nice bruise." Erika said quickly. She was not ready to let the men know she had healed completely.

"They may have set badly let me see." Sighing Erika gave up and let Legolas win. He pulled her tunic up and gasped. There was nothing, he ran his hand over the area and Erika gave him a hard kick in the leg. "Hands to yourself," she said to the glowering prince.

Herenyo packed up his things and Erika's and they set off.

Erika's curiosity got the better of and she asked the question that was tugging at the back of her mind from yesterday onwards. "Are you an elf?"

Legolas stopped and turned around to look at her, confusion clear on his face. He knew this girl was not from here but this was ridiculous. "Yes, have you not ever looked in a looking glass? Are you not too an elf?" He questioned.

"I am an elf?" Erika said in bewilderment, "since when was I ever an elf?"

"One usually acquires it at birth." Herenyo said laughing.

Erika just kicked a rock at him sourly.

While they walked in silence Legolas puzzled over Erika, she knew how to fight, looked like an elf yet denied being one. Legolas had heard of elves that lived in the forests by themselves and were rarely seen. Perplexed he shrugged it off.

After 4 four hours of silence Erika noticed the towers of what was probably Mirkwood through the trees. Where she would most likely be thrown in a cell and never see the light of day again.

Erika was not about to let that happen so she sat down.

"What are you doing?" Legolas questioned tugging on her rope.

"I'm not going a foot further and no one can make me." Erika said stubbornly.

"Why not?" Herenyo asked sighing.

"It doesn't matter she's coming whether she likes it or not," Legolas snapped taking a step towards her. Erika's eyes widened and she crawled away from him, as far as the rope would let her.

Legolas furrowed his brow in confusion, she was scared of him. Why? The memories of last night flooded back to him. The empty threat he made the night before had been taken seriously. Legolas groaned inwardly. He had to get his act together. He turned Herenyo. "Go ahead and tell the guards to open the gates for me."

Herenyo ran off toward the towers. Legolas turned back towards Erika. There were two sides of Legolas. One was screaming for him to drag her to Mirkwood whether she wanted to or not. The other side told him to earn her trust.

"Erika, what I said to you last night I wasn't thinking, I would never hurt you I promise,"

"You promise?" She asked. Legolas nodded, "Then let me go."

"You still broke the law and your coming with me. It is not up to me how you shall be sentenced," he said giving her rope another hard tug causing her to fall over again.

Legolas walked over to her and pulled her to her feet. "Are you ok? I'm sorry," he said lifting her back up by her shirt.

"You broke your word, I don't put much trust in you," she said.

"You wouldn't walk; you brought that upon yourself," he protested, "please come with me."

Erika sighed, gave up and started walking. Legolas smiled and started walking behind her.

The two walked out of the forest and Erika's mouth dropped open in shock. There in front of her was a beautiful white castle with smaller houses beside it and behind it all of it was protected by a large black metal gate. Maybe she wouldn't mind being in jail here after all.

They walked up to the gate the two guards opened it for the two eyeing Erika curiously. Erika glared back.

Legolas knocked on the castle door and was greeted by a small mousy elf that looked disapprovingly at Erika. Legolas went into a great hall and met his father sitting on his throne reading a scroll sighing he put it down and smiled when he saw Legolas.

"Greetings my son, was your trip to Rivendel safe?" noticing Erika he stopped and looked at her strangely "Who is this Legolas and why is she tied up?"

"I found her in the forest. She attacked one of the men, you should look at her weapons," he replied.

The king frowned at Erika. "What is your name?"

Erika looked at the ceiling and around the room ignoring the king's request.

Legolas tugged on her ropes and whispered. "Answer you fool."

"You betrayed my trust I hate you!" Erika whispered back harshly.

"If she will not answer then she shall stay in the dungeon until she thinks it right to do so," The King said angrily, "Legolas take down to the cells."

Legolas grabbed her by the arm and led her out of the room when he closed the door behind him he turned to her "What is wrong with you? You don't ignore my father you will be locked up for life,"

"You said I attacked Lieveryo, he stole my pack it was instinct!" Erika hissed.

"Yes we have all seen you instinct, you have no sense of boundaries perhaps this will teach you," Legolas said and he started walking to a set of stairs.

The two walked down several flights until they came to the bottom floor and walked along until they were at old looking wooden door with a grate across the top half so you could see in.

"Here is your cell." Legolas said pushing the door open. Inside was a wooden bed with a shabby looking blanket on top and beside it was bucket and some leaves.

Erika turned to him. "Very well then could you look after melody? She doesn't like dark places it's the least you could do," she said pulling the little gray and white kitten off her shoulder and handed it to Legolas.

"Is there anyway I can have my sword or bow back?"

Legolas just looked at her.

"I'll take that as a no," she said and went into her cell and sat down on the bed as the door swung closed and Legolas walked out of site.

Erika lay down on the bed facing the wall and cried. She had no friends and she was somewhere that she thought didn't exist. Why did her Nana want her to go on this quest?

Legolas walked down the hall in deep thought he was about to group the stairs when he heard quiet sobs. Striding back to the cell, he peered in through the gloom and saw Erika convulsing, obviously crying.

Legolas's soul wept for the poor girl, she was only young. Quietly he opened the door and sat down on the end of the bed. Erika's head shot up, which revealed puffy eyes and a tear streaked face.

"What do you want now?" She asked looking him up and down.

"I wanted to apologize for my behavior towards you and for breaking your trust I will speak to my father," he said absent mindedly stroking Melody's ears. Melody started purring.

"I think she likes you," Erika said smiling slightly.

"Erika may I ask you one question?"

"You already have but yes, go on," she said laughing slightly at Legolas's confused face.

"Where did you get your sword and bow?" he asked looking her deep in the eyes.

Erika dropped her gaze. "My parents gave them to me. It is the only thing I have of them left," she said quietly.

"Thank you Erika, I will take care of Melody for you," Legolas said walking out of the cell, shutting the door behind him.

I think I will leave it here coz if I continued it would make sense but chapter will be up soon, remember reviews encourage the writer. So review away!

Just a hint of what will come next chapter.

"Do you know of what importance you are to elves?"

"No but I'm guessing something like Jesus" Erika said getting sick of being told she was important, yet she recalled she was locked in a cell for 4 nights with a toilet beside her bed. She wasn't that important to them then.

Review! Love bubblyangelkiss


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5!

"Father, she has told us her name and where she hails from why must we keep her locked up?" Legolas cried angrily marching around the corner after his father.

"Legolas I do not wish to hear another word of this. Please make yourself useful and change into something clean, we have visitors."

Legolas stopped. There was something his father was not telling him, Mirkwood had few visitors and certainly his clothes were presentable. "Who is visiting?" He asked suspiciously.

"You shall find out when they arrive, in about an hour or so," Thranduil said walking down the corridor.

Legolas still frustrated about not being informed stormed to his quarters and took a long bath.

Legolas was just putting on his boots when he heard a loud crack of thunder and a bang.

Quick to investigate, Legolas when downstairs and to the front door. He heard another bang. This time he was sure some one was at the door.

Opening it he was a tall figure dressed in a long blue cloak.

"Who are you?" Legolas pried, raising an eyebrow.

"I am Nathea, the king sent for my services," she said tossing back her hood to reveal a gypsyish looking elf; she had long red hair with bright blue eyes that sparkled and coy red lips.

Legolas stepped aside and let the woman in.

"Ah Nathea I see you have arrived. Welcome. Come we have found the last one," Thranduil said entering from a set of stairs.

"I see she took her time did she not?" Nathea laughed then looked serious, "I believe you have some artifacts to show me?"

"Ah yes certainly right this way." The king said leading the she-elf out of the hall way.

The king stopped and turned to Legolas "Legolas would please bring Erika to my study we have matters to discuss." Then he turned and continued to walk with Nathea. Legolas nodded and went to fetch the elf.

As he walked he wondered how Erika was feeling it had been 2 days since he had last visited her. He walked along the hallway when he heard a light hearted song.

"I'm spewing up my baby bumble bee, wont my mommy be so proud of me?" Legolas winced as he got closer to Erika's cell, it was an annoying song. The nasal-ish tone was getting on his nerves.

"Hello Erika," Legolas said, swinging the cell door open.

Erika's head whipped around and her mouth closed quickly. "Hello Leggie long time no see eh?" She said glaring at him.

Legolas ignored the comment he did not understand and noticed what position she was in. "What are you doing?" He questioned looking at the elf that was standing on her bed swinging on the bars across the window.

"Nothing," she replied quickly, letting go of the bars and jumping off the bed.

The window shuddered as she landed on the floor and all of the bars fell out from the window, tumbling to the floor.

Erika was quick to react; jumping on the bed she hoisted herself onto the window sill and scrambled out of the window. She was almost out the window when she felt a pair of arms wrap around her legs and pull her back in. Erika grabbed for anything she could hold on to but alas there was nothing.

She screamed as she was dragged back in the window, all she could see, was herself breaking all her teeth as she fell on the floor.

Instead of landing on the hard floor she felt something soft.

'I must have landed on the bed,' she thought has she opened her eyes. As soon as she did open them she shut them again.

She saw Legolas looking at her wide eyed in a sitting position on the floor next to her bed.

"Hold on, if you're not holding me up then who is?" She questioned, and then she looked around. "AUGH! I'M FLYING!" Erika yelled as she flapped her arms in the air. As soon as she did this the spell was broken and her plummeted to the ground. Guess who she landed on?

"Great another bad habit to add to the list," she muttered as she rolled of Legolas.

Legolas stood up and offered his hand to Erika, she gratefully accepted it.

"How did you do that? Are you a sorceress?" He questioned looking at her wearily as if she were a poisonous snake.

"I don't know it just happened, like someone told me to do it and I did," she said rubbing her arm.

'Maybe this has something to do with what father said before," Legolas thought to himself. Then he looked up. "My father wants to see you know in his study."

"Why? What did I do now?" She snapped. She was probably going to get the death sentence, she wasn't sure if they had one in Mirkwood.

"I don't know we had better hurry though." Grabbing her arm he led her out of the cell.

They walked in silence to the king's study. The two came up to a magnificent dark wood door and Legolas knocked twice before getting a muffled. "Come in."

Legolas pushed open the door and was met by his father at his desk and Nathea sitting on a red sofa.

"Thank-you Legolas, come in Erika," the king said gesturing at a two red chairs. "Please sit down, you too Legolas."

Erika and Legolas took a seat in the chairs and faced the king.

"This is Nathea, I have brought her along to discuss your weapons Erika. Whose are they?"

Erika looked coldly at the king before saying, "mine."

"Can you read elvish?" He asked kindly ignoring her glare.

Erika shook her head.

"On your bow and sword it has an inscription," Nathea said bringing out Erika's sword. "Who gave you these?" She questioned.

"They were passed down to me from my mother," Erika said simply, not wishing to give away her position.

"Did you know who your parents were?" She asked looking through Erika with the piercing eyes.

"No and how do you know they are dead?" Erika demanded standing up, her eyes narrowing.

Nathea sighed and sat back. "Sit down child, I am about to tell you about your history.

"Many ages ago Mirkwood forest was not the dank dark beast infested place it is now. It was a beautiful woodland of green and life. The reason for this was it had four guardians."

Erika groaned and rolled her eyes, she hated urban legends.

Nathea smiled at him and continued. "These four guardians were nymphs; each one had its own element with powers that helped protect the forest. There was the nymph of water, which protected the streams, rivers and made sure the forest never got thirsty. The nymph of earth, who looked after the trees and animals that helped everything grow. The nymph of fire, who made sure no evil, came to the forest and always lit the way for lost travelers and the nymph of air who made sure the seasons changed and the forest was safe." Nathea paused.

"For thousands of years Mirkwood was a prosperous happy place. Then there came time of great unhappiness when Sauron forged the one ring.

Mirkwood was attacked and the guardians perished. The ring of power was eventually destroyed. Alas Mirkwood's guardians were gone forever and Mirkwood became what it is today. There was a great council of mighty wizards and elves, they cast a spell which sent the essence of each of the guardians to the next of kin, in a hope that Mirkwood would once again return to its former state.

As an extra precaution the kin were sent to the other realm where they would return when it was time."

"That's a very touching story but what the hell does it have to do with me!" Erika questioned.

"Calm yourself." Nathea said sharply. "The inscription on your sword and bow is a very old form of elvish, I am one of the few who can read it, it says: Aranel, Nymph of air passes her gift to her only kin Erika the future guardian of Mirkwood."

There was a long silence, and then the king spoke. "Do you have any idea of what importance you are to the elves?" He said looking at Erika; in fact everyone was looking at Erika.

"No but I'm guessing something like Jesus." Erika was getting sick of being told she was important, yet she recalled she was locked in a cell for six nights with a toilet beside her bed. She wasn't that important to them then.

"Who is Jesus?" Legolas questioned.

"Has anything strange happened to you Erika? Something you couldn't explain?" Nathea asked ignoring Legolas.

"No-" Erika started but Legolas cut her off.

"In the cell, she flew." Erika glared at him, Legolas glared back.

"I see, Erika you ARE the nymph of air Leader of and one of the guardians of Mirkwood. Welcome home." Tharanduil said smiling.

Erika stood up. Everything was happening too fast, her grandmother had died that wasn't even her grandmother, she had been captured by some blond men who claimed to be elves, she was thrown in a cell for six nights and now she was told that she was a nymph that had to protect Mirkwood, a place that shouldn't even exist!

It was too much for Erika to handle.

Erika made a lope for the door and ran through it slamming it behind her. She ran down the hallway and down a flight of stairs and then another and another. Erika could hear the footsteps of the others gaining on her.

Erika jumped on the railing of the stairs. If she was really a nymph then she should be able to fly. She looked around to see Legolas running down the stairs to her. Taking a deep breath she jumped.

Erika could see the stairs at the bottom coming closer and closer. Erika shut her eyes tight and concentrated on floating she could feel herself slowing down. her feet lightly touched the ground.

Erika opened her eyes and smiled. It had worked. Then she felt a wave of dizziness come over her then darkness.

So what did you think? I got so wrapped up in this chapter I loved it so u tell me if you love it by reviewing.


	6. Chapter 6

Much thanks to my current reviewers and loads of love.

Me!

Canopy chapter 6

Legolas watched in horror, as Erika jumped off the two _story_stair railing. His heart was thundering in his chest. All he could think was, 'She is going to die.'

Not even stopping to think, Legolas jumped down a flight of ten stairs and leapt down the next.

Then he stopped short. Erika was now slowly descending to the bottom of the stairs. When she landed she looked up dazed and with a lopsided smile she fainted.

Legolas ran forward and caught her before she could fall down the rest of the stairs. Picking her up, he sighed and _began the long trek back up_

Erika was standing in a clearing of large trees, with bow and sword in hand. A light breeze blew through the branches, whispering to her.

"_Erika, Erika,_"

Erika closed her eyes and listened to the peaceful noises of the forest.

"_Erika, never be afraid of who you are,_" The wind _breathe._

"_Remember Erika remember,_"

"Erika, Erika," A Voice sounded in her head. Erika's eyes snapped open. She wasn't in the forest anymore. Looking around she saw she was in a large room she had never been to.

The walls were light_ beige_ with pale green swirls every now and then, and the furniture was made from a soft wooded tree, perhaps pine.

To her left was a door, which probably led to the rest of the castle. To her right was a doorway, where she could see a bath and vanity.

"Erika? Are you awake?" The voice said.

Erika turned to see who it was. It was the elf called Nathea. Erika groaned, rolled over and tried to go back to sleep.

"Erika, I understand you have been through many things that are very hard to cope with, but I believe you will never solve your problems by burying yourself in the sheets."

At this statement Erika sat up straight, glaring at Nathea. "How could you possibly understand what has happened to me, no one could," she hissed.

Nathea smiled knowingly. "Ah child that is where you are wrong. There are others like you."

Her smile grew as Erika's eyes grew wider. "You have great potential, allow me to train you, and you could see the true meaning of magic."

"What kinds of things?" Erika asked suspiciously.

"All kinds of things, you are the nymph of air, a mighty guardian, you protect Mirkwood." Nathea's voice softened. "I knew you mother."

"My mother?" Erika questioned. "You knew my mother?"

"Aye." She nodded. "Not your father though."

"Tell me about them." Erika said sitting up properly.

"I will, only if you fulfill your training."

Erika was silent for a moment. Could she trust this woman? Who were her parents, and how did she get to middle earth? What the hell, she thought, nodding in agreement.

Nathea smiled at Erika. "Welcome home. Now, as you know, your mother was the nymph of air." Erika nodded.

"All I know of your father is that he was a traveler and that one day your mother said she was with child then you were here."

Nathea paused to clear her throat. "You lived happily in the forest, until the orcs came to plunder Mirkwood.

Your mother died trying to save you your father had gone hunting that morning and had never returned we assumed the worst."

"But how did I survive?" Erika asked thoroughly confused.

"One of the wizards found you and brought you back to the meeting and the spell was cast," Nathea said, "Now I have told you. I believe you have your end of the bargain to hold up."

"Yeah, okay," Erika said getting out of bed.

Erika gasped as she looked at herself. "How the Hell did I end up in this!" Erika yelled pointing at the white nightgown she was wearing.

"Oh, I changed you into it when you fainted. You have been asleep for a day," Nathea said casually.

The memories of yesterday flooded back to her, how she had floated down and then collapsed. "How did I get here?" She questioned.

"Legolas carried you back up to this room, where you have been ever since."

Erika nodded. "Is there anyway I can have a bath?"

Nathea blinked then suddenly smiled. "Oh yes, just fill the tub and I will go and get you some clothes. Then we must have lunch."

Erika went into the bathroom and filled the tub with water from a pump on the wall. She then went to the cupboard and found a bar of goat's milk and lilac soap.

She sat in the bath for what seemed hours and washed every inch of her body. She was just drying her hair when she heard a knock at the door.

Wrapping a towel around herself, she went to the door and opened it.

It was Legolas.

Legolas's eyes widened as he saw what state Erika was in. "Oh I'm sorry, I didn't realize you were busy," Legolas said, looking away.

Erika frowned. "What do you mean? I'm not busy. Have you seen Nathea? She was supposed to be getting me clothes." Erika said peering around Legolas for Nathea.

"I'll go see if I can find her," Legolas mumbled.

"Thanks," Erika said and was about the close the door when she opened it again. "Legolas," she called out, "thank you for helping me." Legolas smiled.

Erika waved and closed the door.

Not two minutes later Erika heard another knock at the door. Erika opened it and Nathea bustled in, arms laden with clothes.

"These are for you, Erika. They should last you until the end of your training. Quickly now, get changed, lunch is in 30 minutes." Nathea said, dumping the clothes in a heap on the bed.

"Here, put this on, it should be your size." Pulling a light blue dress from the heap.

Erika went into the bathroom and pulled on the dress. It was quiet elegant. It had a soft blue under material that came to her ankles and wrists. Then a simple darker blue over lay, the sleeves dripped out into a bell shape, almost touching the ground.

Erika looked in the mirror, pleased with her appearance. She walked out to Nathea.

"You look beautiful! Now, sit here, I need to do your hair."

Nathea combed all the knots from Erika's long hair until it shined, then put it into a loose braid, as to keep it out of her face.

Nathea stood back and looked at her work for a moment, before dragging Erika out the door.

Nathea led her down two flights of stairs and to a large door. Nathea pushed it open and the _two_ were greeted by the king and Legolas, who were sitting at a table. There _were__two_ other elves that Erika did not recognize; a boy and a girl. Both looked quite young.

The girl elf had long blond hair with silver white streaks; she had a pale complexion and large grey eyes.

The elf had long black hair pulled off his face and dark blue eyes that seemed to bore into her. Erika inwardly shuddered.

Erika sat down in between Legolas and Nathea. _Two_ she-elves came in carrying large trays; they put them down on the table and quietly left. Legolas and the black haired elf pulled the lids of the trays, to reveal a beautiful feast of smoked boar and turkey, with a delicate side dish of salad.

Erika was almost drooling. In the cells she had been living on dog food.

Erika filled her plate to the brim and started stuffing her face.

Nathea smiled knowingly, whereas Legolas and the blond girl stared. Erika gave a low growl and they looked away quickly. Satisfied Erika continued to devour her food.

Small talk was exchanged, but Erika took no notice of it, as she was eating her _third_ plate of turkey.

Nathea was the _first _to stand up. Looking at Erika, she said, "Remember your end of the bargain. Meet me on the training fields after breakfast." Nodding to the king she left.

After the meal, everyone left except Legolas and Erika, who was guarding the table so none of the maids would take her food away.

Wiping her face with a napkin, Erika smiled at Legolas and sat back.

"Finished?" Legolas inquired.

Erika nodded and stood up, Legolas following suit.

Legolas walked her to her room, making light conversation. "Who were those other two elves?" Erika asked curiously.

"I do not know." Legolas admitted. "Father said they were guests."

"Oh my gosh, Melody!" Erika cried. "I totally forgot her, where is she?"

"She is in my quarters. I shall get her for you." Legolas offered.

"Do you know the way to your quarters?" Erika nodded. "Then I shall meet you at your room with Melody."

Legolas turned, and walked off in the other direction leaving Erika to find her way through the huge castle to her room.

"Now was it left or right?" Erika muttered to herself. Erika sighed and took the left. After several minutes of opening every door in the hallway, Erika found her room. She was just sitting on her bed when she heard a knock on the door.

"Come in." Erika called.

Legolas pushed the door open with a small bundle in his arms. He sat down on the bed and handed her the small treasure. Melody was curled up in a little ball, fast asleep.

"She spent her day climbing my curtains," Legolas explained.

Erika smiled. "Thank you for looking after her, it means a lot to me." Erika gently laid Melody on one of her many pillows on the bed.

"You are welcome," He replied.

"So what do you do around here for fun?" Erika questioned.

Legolas smiled broadly "Many things. Would you like to go riding?"

Erika's eyes grew wide. "Oh yes! I love horse riding. My grandfather and I would go all the time," she said happily, "I cannot ride in this though," she said pointing at her dress.

"Do you have any other clothes?" Legolas questioned.

"Hold on, let me check." Erika hopped of the bed and went to the wardrobe. After several minutes of rummaging though, Erika pulled out her green tunic and breeches.

She ran into the bathroom to put them on.

"Ok, let's go!" Erika said enthusiastically opening the door.

Legolas smiled, got up and left the room shutting the door behind him.

They walked down the halls and out a large door that lead to a cobblestone area, it was lined several large sheds.

"In this one." He said gesturing at the _first_ shed.

Inside Erika gasped with joy at what she saw. There were twelve enclosures; each one had a beautiful mare or stallion inside.

Legolas smiled broadly at Erika's reaction.

Erika ran up to the _third_ stall, and inside was gorgeous chestnut mare.

The mare stuck her head over the side, as to get a closer look at the newcomer.

Erika reached out and stroked the mare's nose, feeling the velvety coat.

"I see you have taken a liking to Venea, she is a pure beauty," a voice said from behind her. Turning around she saw a young elf, which she recognized as Herenyo.

"I heard of your, talents wild one," he said grinning.

"Oh, is that so? By the way, my name is Erika." She said holding out a hand.

Herenyo bowed his head. "We shall put the scenario in the woods behind us. I am Herenyo, soldier of Mirkwood, Lady Erika Nymph of Air."

Erika blushed. "Please, just call me Erika."

Herenyo smiled. "Then it is Erika. I hope to see more of you," he said bowing once more, before leaving.

"Here, take these, I assume you know how to use them." Legolas said handing Erika a saddle bridle and other things.

"Do I ever," Erika said, grabbing the stuff as she opened the door to Venea's stable.

After both horses were saddled up, Legolas led them out into the courtyard, down another path and out into a huge grassy area.

"These are the riding fields, over there are the training fields." Legolas said, pointing to the east. His horse was a tall white stallion named Arod he seem to be very arrogant.

The two mounted their horses and trotted into the fields. Erika suddenly gunned Venea into a fast gallop, speeding away from Legolas and his stallion.

Legolas, taking the hint sped of after her. The two rode for hours chasing each other backward and forward, until Erika saw a large dark forest. Erika drew Venea to a stop and stared at the mass of trees.

"That is the darker area of Mirkwood," Legolas said, stopping beside her. "This is what you are here to destroy." Erika shuddered at the thought of even setting a foot inside the area.

Wheeling her horse around, she turned to Legolas. "I'll race you back," Erika cried galloping back towards the castle.

Erika laughed out loud as Legolas told her of Gimli's height disadvantage in the fellowship.

They were walking through the many halls. They had well and truly missed dinner, it was pitch black outside.

Legolas told Erika not to worry; they would simply eat supper in the kitchen. Erika laughed out loud again as they rounded a corner, they then heard quiet talking.

The elf and she-elf from dinner walked out of a room in deep conversation.

They stopped talking when they saw Erika and Legolas.

The elf stared; whist the blond fluttered her eyes and smiled at Legolas. Erika snorted at the both of them.

The blonde's eyes narrowed at her. "What's so funny?" She demanded haughtily folding her arms across her chest.

"Nothing. Who are you?" Erika questioned, not being one to be pushed around.

"I am Latisha, nymph of water and earth and this is Etienne, nymph of fire, and you are?" the girl said proudly.

"Erika, nymph of air. How are you a nymph of two elements?" Erika said curious.

"Well, my mother was the nymph of water and my father the nymph of earth. Simple enough?" She smirked.

Erika rolled her eyes. They had girls like this at school. "Oh, now I see, and then they made you, mud!" Erika said sarcastically.

Latisha glowered at Erika, and stepped closer to her.

Legolas didn't really want to interfere. Erika was fine by herself, although, he didn't want to be scrubbing the blood off the carpet. So he gently gave Erika's wrist a squeeze.

Erika took the hint. "Well, must be off! See you tomorrow, hopefully on the training grounds."

"Yes, then we shall see how developed you are, Erika." Latisha smirked before stalking of with Etienne.

Erika shook her head. "Well they are, interesting, would you say?"

Legolas nodded vigorously.


End file.
